Sleep Walker
by xxsimplyxadorkablexx
Summary: When Austin 'falls' asleep at Sonic Boom before an all nighter he 'sleepwalks' and a few interesting events happen. For, Marquita! Kind of Fluffy.


**Title: **Sleep Walker

**Summary: **When Austin 'falls' asleep at Sonic Boom before an all nighter he 'sleepwalks', and a few interesting events happen.

**Word Count: **1,822

**Dedication: **To Marquita! I LOVE YOU GIRL! Happy LATE Birthday! I'm SO sorry for not getting to upload this sooner! But considering how I'm always telling you about what's going on in my life, you probably already know why I couldn't put this up til now. Anyways, back to you. I hope you like this!

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Austin & Ally.

* * *

***~ Sleep Walker ~* **

* * *

A tired Ally walked from behind the counter towards the shelf that held violins and re-arranged them neatly, since customers had been observing them and touching them, some were out of place.

_Pink. Blue. Purple. Red. Pink. Blue. Purple. Red..._ She thought of the color pattern in her mind.

The store was silent.

If a pin were to drop right about now, she is sure she would hear it. Yes, because that's how quiet the store was.

Trish and Dez left about two hours ago. Dez said he had to take his turtle with 'special problems' to the psychologist, something about it not coming out of it's shell. And Trish, well, her store is much simpler. She said she was going back to her job to quit, and then never came back. Of course though, Ally wasn't worried because Trish texted her earlier that night assuring her, that she was fine.

After a few more minutes of checking around the store to make sure everything was in place before locking up she went upstairs only to find Austin sprawled on the couch.

She slowly walked up to him, attempting to wake him. But something stopped her. She couldn't help but stare at him as he slept. His messy blond locks covered his face, his pink lips were slightly parted, breathing out little puffs of air. When suddenly, his frown turned into a smile. What was he dreaming of?

Ally leaned in closer to him to observe his sleeping face, when a knock downstairs made her realize what she was doing, and pull away. She then shook her head of these thoughts for her best friend and went to check on who was at the entrance.

She was only halfway down the stairs when a thought struck her. What if it was a burglar? What if it was a killer? What if it was a kidnapper coming to get her?

Clearly, she was very imaginative.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down before completing her walk down the stairs and reaching the door. She was surprised at who was outside. A teenage boy about her age was standing tapping on the glass window wearing a red colored hoodie. She went to unlock the doors. "May I help you?" she asked the mysterious figure in front of her. He nodded. "What do you need?" she asked once again.

The boy opened his arms, as if he were waiting for a hug.

Ally narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What?"

She heard a boyish giggle before the person lowered his hood, revealing his face to her.

She gasped at who she saw. "Elliot?! What are you doing here? And why are you here at this time?"

Elliot smiled. "I came to visit you! My parents came here for spring break and I decided to come visit you."

Ally smiled at him before it faded into a frown. "Ooh, Elliot, that's very sweet, and I'd love to hang out with you, but, you see my partner is up in the practice room and we're about to have an all nighter-"

"What's an all nighter?" Elliot interrupted.

"An all nighter is when me and Austin stay up all night writing a song." she replied to his question.

Elliot smiled and nodded, a sense of realization in his eyes. "Oh right! You're Austin Moon's partner! I can't believe I forgot!" he exclaimed. Of course though, how could have he forgotten that his old camp friend was now partners with an internet sensation and now signed Starr Records recording artist Austin Moon?

Ally shrugged. "It's cool." she laughed. "So, you didn't answer all my questions, why are you here at this time?"

"Well, we got here this morning, but my parents wanted to explore Miami and take pictures and stuff, so I didn't have time to come visit you til' now. Of course if I get caught my mom will be pretty mad, but, anything to come see you."

Ally was touched at his words. It was sweet of him to keep her in mind all day today. It was especially even more sweet of him to take the chance of getting caught to come visit her, especially this late. Then again, it isn't the first time a friend did that. Because Austin always thought of her too. Whether it was as a friend or as something more, he always did. And not to mention the time he sneaked out when he was grounded to help her.

"Aw, that's sweet Elliot!" Ally gushed at her old friend.

Elliot lowered his head, probably to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Where's my hug?" Elliot opened his arms again.

Ally blushed but complied to what he wanted. Elliot hugged her tight, he really did miss her. After all, they had so much in common. They were the perfect match.

"Ally. Ally. Ally."

Ally and Elliot pulled away from their hug, only to see a certain blond coming down the stairs. Except, there was something different about him. His eyes were open and he wouldn't blink until every five seconds, and he kept saying 'Ally' repeatedly but in a monotone sort of voice.

"Yes, Austin?" Ally walked to him, Elliot not far behind.

"Who is he?"

"Him?" Ally gestured to Elliot next to her, who was observing Austin. "He's my old camp friend Elliot. And Elliot this is-"

"Austin Moon-" he laughed. "I know. I'm a huge fan, you're album rocks!" he complemented and held out his hand for Austin to shake.

However Austin's reaction isn't one neither Ally or Elliot expected. Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's torso and rested his chin on her shoulder. His eyes drooped with weariness. Ally was shocked at the contact her best friend had created. Although she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it. But her, being her, obviously had curiosity. "Austin?"

"Hmmm..." he hummed.

"What're you doing?" she questioned before shifting her gaze to a confused Elliot, and then moving it towards the sleepy blond hugging her.

He shrugged. "I'm tired. And you, are really soft-" he nestled his face into her hair. "and squishy." he squeezed her body to prove his remark and tightened his hold on her. "And you smell sooo good." he sighed.

"Uuuuh, thank you?"

"Hmmm... hey Ally?"

"Yeah?" her tone was curious.

"Can you run your hands through my hair? You know, like you do sometimes when you think i'm sleeping but I'm really awake, but I don't say or do anything because it feels really good." he confessed. Ally was blushing red. If that didn't prove she had some feelings for her partner, she didn't know what will.

"Oh, ummm..."

"Please?" he pleaded softly, almost like a little kid.

Ally sighed. "Sure..." she made him pull away and led him to the benches near the CD collection's they had by the entrance. She sat him on one side of it and she sat on the other.

Throughout this, Elliot stared at the pair confusedly, weren't Austin and Ally just friends?

Ally's eyes were popping out of her head. This night has way too many surprises for her liking. When she sat down she hadn't expected Austin to shift and lay his head on her lap and wrap his arms around her waist then nestle his face into her stomach. She looked at Elliot who was just as surprised as she was.

"Are you and him a, thing?" he asked her.

Ally shook her head, speechless.

"Yes." came out a hoarse voice under her. "Yes we are."

"No we aren't, we're just friends." Ally argued, no matter how much she wished they were more.

"Ally, I-I-..." he didn't get to finish his sentence. The sensation of Ally's delicate fingers running through his hair made him fall asleep again.

"Look, Ally, it's cool, if you and him have a thing, you don't have to hide it from me." he said to her.

Ally was gaping, how could she explain this to him, it all looked out of context.

"Look, I'll catch ya later okay? Bye." were Elliot's last words before he exited Sonic Boom.

Ally watched his retreating figure disappear into the night. Great. There goes her first crush. She hear a light snore come from her sleeping friend, she smiled softly and sighed lightly before continuing to run her fingers through his cotton candy soft sandy hair. Half and hour later, sleep overtook Ally as well. She yawned and before she could catch herself, she rested her head on Austin's back. It was surprisingly comfortable, and it smelled nice, a combination between the beach and lavender.

*/*/*

Morning came fast. And when Austin Moon woke, he was a little surprised at the extra weight resting on his back. But when he caught sight of a cocoa brown curl, he calmed and smiled softly. He then felt something on his head, something lightweight and warm. Her hand. And that was all it took for him to grin. So, was he glad that he pretended to sleepwalk last night when Ally's old crush came back? Yes ma'am, yes he was. And he's pretty sure, that this isn't the last time he'll use this excuse again.

And with that, he closed his eyes once more.

* * *

**A/N: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARQUITA! :DI hope you enjoyed it! And for all the other people who read this, THANK YOU! And if you don't mind you could you send my friend here Marquita A.K.A CupcakeArt a Happy B-Day PM? :) Please? Thanks!

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **Oh, and as for all of you who are waiting for me to update my stories, don't worry, they will be updated. I'm not abandoning them or anything. I'm just a little busy right now to update them as frequently but, I promise you guys that they will be COMPLETED. And thank you for sticking by me. I don't deserve any of you. You're all seriously very amazing. So, thank you.

**~XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX~ **


End file.
